legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Grey (Mega Man)
Grey is a hero and main character of Mega Man ZX Advent. Best Friends: Ashe, Blue, Android 16, Tai, Static Shock, Dr. Strange, Alex Fox Xanatos Worst Enemies: Frieza, Tolian Soran, Dr. Regal The Final Confrontation Grey debuted here and helped Blue against Frieza and Cooler. LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour Grey returns here and joins The Multiversal Resistance and other teams to fight against BlackGarurumon and Mister Sinister. He joins forces with the heroes and leaves for The Jungle Isles where they get a call from the five.Grey goes with 16, Grey and Terry to find Catastrophe and open the door to him and helps distract her for the android to go blast her to oblivion. Afterwards, he arrives with the rest to distract GBF from trying to freeze Batman, Strange and Flash.as a result he tells Bender of it. After this, Sunil, Android 16, Dr.Strange, Grey, Carl Clover, Tony, Zoe, Batman, Terry and Alexander discuss what's next on their agenda that being BlackGarurumon. Grey and the team made their way to their next island trying to find a way to defrost Barda faster. Grey overhears what Riker and Worf have to say about the Children of BlackGarurumon arriving on their isle. Afterwards he asks 16 to go analyze the areas to see if something is up. Knowing Soran is a doctor, he and Tony decide to chase Soran down for answers when they do, he sics the puppies on them and Tony has to fight and then shoot them. Dan/Grey/Bond are all talking with Protoman and Salem about getting a reinforcement to take charge and Protoman reveals Katara is who he called which get hollering for her looks by Dan, Grey and Bond. Grey with his friends manage to escape from Hotaru and learn their next mission is in Space where they meet with Sky and The Bodyguard Unit. Grey and Carl end up going together to disable the first force field where Cain is at a space station and Grey ends up taking him in a fight while Carl thinks not clearly and gets knocked down for the count. Grey and Carl tell the others on this and then something happens to them possibly by Mor'du and Mandrake Grey then meets up with Sage, Daisy and Tai and is revealed to have played a role in thinning out Flash by jumping on him. The teams led by Skipper, Katara, and Tony attack Sinister's Castle while they're distracted so Strange and Bender can enter the castle and get Sinister in which they all fight many members of The Sinisters of Evil.Grey heads with the others to the Paradise Lost Kingdom where he meets with the doppelganger who's ruling the kingdom Lady Anastasia and Henry the grandson (great) of Peter Pan who they help defend the kingdom from Loki and Dukat. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Grey and the resistance land on their next island which resembles Zim Universe and they all work to stop BlackGarurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. Strange and the guys as well as Batgirl stop BlackGarurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nihilus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley. Grey works with the heroes to stop Sector 32 and takes out Barry Dylan before helping with the others. Blackpool Grey and The Multiversal Resistance join with The Star Alliance in Acts 2, 4 and 5 to fight The Templar Order. Allies and enemies Allies: Ashe, Vent, Aile, Dan(Dan Vs.), Blue, The Alpha Team, James, Jessie, Judge Dredd, Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Terry McGinnis, Batman, Flash, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Sam, Blythe Baxter, Sunil Nevla, Zoe Trent, Tony Aimelda, Android 16, Carl Clover, Eska, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr.Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr.Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu Enemies: Master Albert, Serpent, Frieza, Cooler, Frieza and Cooler's alliance, Dr. Sam Isaacs, BlackGarurumon, The Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil, Haytham Kenway, The Templar Order, Dr. Regal Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Reploids Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man ZX Universe Category:Characters from the Future Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Multiversal Resistance Category:Main Characters in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Heroes of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Sixth In Command Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32